


Bikini Warriors: Dungeon

by Goddragon99



Category: Bikini Warriors (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddragon99/pseuds/Goddragon99
Summary: The Bikini Warrior entered a dungeon to find the legendary bikini armor, but they were capture by the dungeon boss and forced to have sex with his monster.





	1. Chapter 1

In the dungeon, the four bikini warriors are searching for the legendary bikini armor in that dungeon.

Fighter: Let go girls, let find that legendary bikini armor!

Paladin: Yeah, we will beat this dungeon.

Mage: Hmm... we need to be careful for any traps!

Fighter: Don't woory mage we can handle anything in our way!

As Fighter take a steop forward suddenly a magic circle surrounded them and glow very bright almost blinding them!

Fighter: Ahhhhh!

Paladin: Ahhhh!

Dark Elf: Ahhhh!

Mage: Ahhhhh!

The magic circle nave make the bikini warriors to disappeared, it seem that all four of them were teleprted to different places in the dungeon!

Fighter woke up to a dimly lit room, her mind hazy and uncoordinated. It took a few minutes for her to fully regain her senses, and she realized that she was chained to a stone slab in the middle of an empty room that looked like a slightly furnished prison cell. Her body, naked and exposed for all to see, was held to the slab by thick chains that held onto her arms and legs without much trouble despite their worn appearance. Fighter tried to pull on the chains, but a voice stopped her.

?: I wouldn't try that, if I were you.

A demon walked into the dim light of the dark blue crystal hanging over them like a chandelier. He have red skin, long goat like horn, large bat wings, and long pointy tail. He aslo wearing black armor and a loincloth.

Demon: Those chains are enchanted. They won't break even from your strength.

Fighter: Who are you? And L-Let me go!

Fighter demanded, though she was unable to keep the stammer out of her voice.

Diablo: My name is Diablo, I am the bossmofmthis dungeon and no I will not do that!

He giggled and stood over the bound woman, running his unnerving gaze along her plump body.

Diablo: You're in no position to make demands. And besides, if I did let you go, where would you go without your party members?

Fighter: What?!

Diablo nodded with a smile that totally didn't fit the topic of discussion.

Yup, I had already capture your party member except for that little cute mage, but I will get her soon! And Yes, that paladin and that dark elf are still alive!

Fighter made to speak, but Diablo held a finger to her lips.

Diablo: Don't worry, I won't hurt her. In fact, I will take good care of her myself. It's so hard to find sexy and beautiful women for myself, so I take any women I find my dungeon!

Fighter was hardly relieved aside from knowing that her member was still alive, but that didn't answer the question of what she was going to do to her.

Fighter: W-What are you going to do with me?

Diablo: You? Isn't it obvious?

He smirked evilly.

Diablo: A beautiful woman like you with a body like that? It'd be a waste to just let you rot here. No, you're going to do your duty and breed the new generation of one of my strongest monster and so as your party members!

He snapped her fingers and a gate behind her slid open. Fighter saw a large figure stomp into the chamber, with the sound of hooves clacking along the stone floor. A tall figure loomed in front of her, standing at least nine feet tall and she heard it snort loudly.

As the beast stepped into the light, Fighter's eyes widened. The figure is the minotaur, it's truly was a powerful looking beast, sporting a muscular humanoid torso covered in dark brown fur and the head and lower body of a bull. Despite its odd physiology, it moved as fluidly as a human, its black beady eyes focused on figure's large tits and her firm thighs. Fighter's eyes unconsciously went down to its waist, where she saw a very long appendage standing at attention, pointed and hard like a spear. It's cock was thick enough for a steel blade to shatter against its girth alone and it was pointing straight at her, sensing her body heat.

Fighter tried to struggle, but as the bull monster stomped closer to her prone body, its heavy, beastly musk filled her nostrils and made her head swim. Her body heated up again and she stopped struggling for the moment, unable to focus clearly on anything other than the growing heat in her loins that attracted the powerful monster hungrily gazing down at her.

There was no ways she was going to escape this without help from her party. She was all alone and at the mercy of these monsters.

Diablo sat back and crossed his plump legs, smirking as he saw the minotaur mount Fighter on the slab. He removed the restraints on her hand and ankles, knowing that the woman was too drunk on the beast's musk to try to escape now. The posion he made Fighter ingest earlier would lower her reservations and eliminate any notion of modesty to make her easier to deal with. It was already taking effect now, and all that Diablo had to do was sit back and watch the show.

The minotaur got on Fighter's body, somehow not crushing her with its weight as it straddled her torso and roughly grabbed her large breasts. They were a handful, even for the minotaur's massive hands, and were soft and pliant in its course hands. Fighter blushed and turned her head away, rubbing her thighs together as the beast began kneading her tits and pinching her fat nipples. Warmth spread through her upper body and went straight down to her cunt, which was already starting to leak juices in her unwanted arousal.

In response to her apparent arousal, the minotaur's cock also grew in size. It's massive girth alone filled the valley between her breasts, surrounded on both sides by extremely soft, rosy flesh. Holding onto her tits, the minotaur groaned deeply as it pulled back a bit, sliding about three inches free of her plush hold, and then shoved forward. Its hips slapped against her rack, its dick trapped between them, and her flesh jiggled enticingly each time it shoved forward.

Fighter panted as it tit-fucked her in full view of Diablo, who looked like he was getting off on seeing them fuck. Her whole body shook with each thrust and she could feel its large head poking her chin, nudging a bit towards her lips. But Fighter wasn't too far gone that she would willingly suck on a monster's cock as it was raping her, and she wisely kept her mouth shut and her head turned away so she didn't see the large shaft sliding back and forth between her tits. It didn't matter to the minotaur, who was already getting it's fill of her breasts just by fucking them.

The minotaur's large fingers rubbed her nipples, which were now hardened peaks that were incredibly sensitive. The beast continue pinching and tweaking some more as it maintained its fervent pace of fucking her tits. Sweat made her fair skin glisten in the dim light and light pants spilled from her lips. Its pace grew faster and its hold on her tits got tighter, making her massive mammaries spill between its fingers. Between this and its musk clouding her thoughts, Fighter could barely think straight at this point.

As it was, the minotaur was starting to feel the heat of an orgasm coming in strong. It snorted hot air from its nostrils and quickened its pace to get to that sweet, sweet climax. That primal need to cum all over this bitch and make her its property drove the minotaur to go faster and faster. Grunting and snorting, the minotaur felt that tingle in its balls and it quickly stepped back, taking its cock from her cleavage to point it at her sweaty tits and jerked off for the next few minutes.

Fighter could do nothing as the minotaur reached its climax and a stream of creamy jizz, white and viscous, shot from its cock and splattered over her tits. Her wet, white skin, and her nipples were coated in an impressive load from top to bottom, and the beast made sure to glaze both large orbs in its seed. The thick cum clung to her skin and felt as heavy as it looked, oozing down her chest slowly. It smelled musky and heavy, and it wore away at Fighter's resistance to its rape.

Once the thick streams of cum slowly petered away to meagre droplets, Diablo hopped off the broken statue .

Diablo: Now that's done, let's get to the real fun, shall we?

A few minutes later, Fighter was unchained and held prone before the minotaur. Her arms laid to the side, her legs spread slightly, and her eyes half-lidded in delirium and forced bliss. Each breath she took raised her chest slightly, emphasizing the swell of her enormous breasts, and these subtle motions was positively intoxicating to the minotaur waiting to fuck her. The beast knelt right by the groin of the young adventure, its large waist positioned right between her plump, soft thighs and it leaned over her naval, roughly grabbing and stroking her wet breasts.

The minotaur's cock was hard and firm, all ten inches of it swollen with fervent desire, and it twitched with anticipation as the monster fondled Fighter's breasts. It eased its hips down to the groin of the human woman, aiming the head of its phallus to her sex. Rubbing its thick head along her labia, the minotaur pushed it in slightly, parting her folds before gripping her tits and using them as handles to thrust forward with tremendous force. Fighter felt the breath get knocked from her as the massive shaft sank into her cunt.

Warm and plush, her vagina accepted the cock all too easily, the soaked folds spreading apart with great ease as the shaft encountered no tight resistance throughout within. The minotaur snorted at the lustrous engulfment of wet warmth that slithered over its cock, welcoming it so snugly. Squeezing her breasts tighter, the minotaur didn't stop until Fighter's cunt accepted all ten inches with a slick shudder and blissful gasp. Fighter's eyes gazed up at the ceiling sightlessly as she felt the beast sink all the way up to the hilt within her. This was too much for her!

Wanting to get started, the minotaur fondled the plush tits in its grip as it pulled back about halfway out of her sweet snatch and pushed back in. the slap of its hips against the woman's pelvis echoed in the dungeon, followed by Fighter's shuddering gasps. It repeated its motion, groaning and grunting every time it shoved back into her depths. It was an absolutely perfect pussy that was made for its cock, so warm and inviting, snugly enfolding its shaft.

The walls shuddered delightfully around the shifting phallus, stimulating it both fiercely and tenderly, making the minotaur mad with pleasure. Each pull out of the hot cunt brought out droplets and threads of pussy juices lathering its prick, and each shoved earned a lewd smack of their groins bumping and the minotaur's testicles slapping her fair skin. It was such a hot and intense experience and the adventurer under the monster moaned louder as the beast thrusted faster and faster still into her.

Fighter's massive frame shuddered with each impact, her whole body buzzing with blissful delight. Her pleasure only increased the minotaur's lust, which made it thrust harder into her. The minotaur pounded into her with enough force to seriously wound a regular woman, but Fighter's body was stronger than most women. At best, its constant pounding only made her bones shake and her flesh jiggle, all while stretching her cunt with a pleasant sting she quickly got used to. She had never felt bliss before and she was quickly getting addicted to it.

They were both getting close now; they could feel the heat building up fiercely within their very sexes, simmering and bubbling like boiling water. It's a tangible notion of an approaching climax, enthralling and inviting, and it was something that Fighter would learn to get used to it.

Fighter closed her eyes and allowed herself to let go. She had long since forgotten about her captured parry members. All that mattered to her was the wonderfully thick cock pounding her womb right this very moment. Each slap of its balls against her thighs made her shiver with anticipation for the coming orgasm, and each thrust deep into her womb made her tremor with desire, and she moaned her approval to the stars above as the minotaur kept groping and fucking the wailing adventurer.

But soon this heavenly moment came to an end. Fighter gasped in surprise as she felt her cunt tighten around the cock fucking her, all but sucking the shaft deeper into her, trapping it firmly inside of her hot confines. Her pussy tremored and shuddered with a greater intensity than evert before, positively rippling with unmatched pleasure as its fluids surged forth in an impressive cascade. Warm and watery, impressively potent, juices squirted from the stretched cunt, leaking out over the minotaur's hips and Fighter gasped with wonder as she felt her whole body shake in pleasurable convulsions.

As for the woman herself, she was wailing in utmost ecstasy as she came, fingers digging into the stone slab under her, shuddering fiercely under the grunting beast. Every part of her body spasmed wildly with euphoria, her eyes opened and rolled back in lewd deliht and drool leaked profusely from her lips. She's the very image of fucked silly, delighted and content with it all, as if she's known no greater pleasure than this.

The minotaur promptly decided to return the favor. With a hard squeeze of her huge tits and another snort, the minotaur unloaded its own orgasm right inside of her. The heat within its balls surged forth through the thick length of its cock, and deep into Fighter's core, shooting a mighty stream of thick cream. As fiercely as it had blasted into the cunts of many other women, the minotaur's jizz spurted over the inner walls of her lustrous womanhood, splattering all across the vaginal innards with great force. It was a creamy and warm sensation that Fighter fell in love with and she gave a shuddering gasp in response to the thorough cum filling.

Piercing through her cervix, the youma's seed splashed all over the walls of Fighter's womb, saturating the heated space with thick fluid. More and more cream poured forth, overwhelming and potent, and all too soon the woman's heated core was left flooded and overflowing with spunk. Fighter screamed in happiness as she felt the depths of her pussy get overwhelmed with cum, and the minotaur also let out a bellowing roar in satisfaction.

Diablo: Mmmm!

Diablo hummed as he watched the minotaur make its claim on Fighter. Minotaurs were one of the more fertile monster that often fathered children only after two or three sessions with a woman.

Diablo: Okay, that enough! Take her to the breeding room!

The minotaur noded to him, he grabs Fighter putting her on his shoulder and taking her to the breeding room!

Diablo: Well then let meet that cute mage!


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Paladin just woke up and found herself in a strange dark empty room with dim lights.

Paladin: Where am I?

She looks around the room and realized that her party members are missing!

Paladin: Fighter? Dark Elf? Mage? Guys! Where are you?

Paladin look around the room again to find a way out of this chamber, then she see a gate with a lever next to it.

Paladin: Yes, a exit! I need to find the other!

She walks towards the gate and pull the lever opening the gate, but a large dark figure was behind the gate as it opens up! Paladin hops back to avoid the figure in front of her and draws out her sword!

Paladin: What the?!

The large figure stepped into the light, Paladin gasped. The figure is reveal to a oni, he is as tall as Orcs and Trolls, standing at 9 feet, with thick, muscular bodies layered with leathery blue skin. They wore nothing over their flesh save for flimsy tiger skin loincloths, which did little to hide their long, thick ten inch cocks that were already erect from the scent of females nearby.

When Paladin see the oni, she shows no fear but instead its was joy in her face!

Paladin: Oh my god, what a big dick you has!

She is most perverted one of her group, she get joyed by sexual activity but her teammate stop her to do so! She threw away her sword on the ground and approach toward the oni standing in front the exit. Oni see her getting closer so he raise up his mace ready to attack her, but Paladin raise a her hand to stop him!

Paladin: Wait, it is no need for you do that!

Oni was confused by her actions, so he lower his mace, Paladin grabs her top and undo it letting her bikini top to drop off on the floor showing her large breasts to him!

Paladin: I won't resist or do anything!

The oni drops his mace and walks towards her towering over Paladin with massive size body!

Paladin: I am all your now!

The Oni growled and reached down to pick her up in its large hands. It lifted her up like a doll and held her up. Its face was eye level with her breasts and glistening in the light. She felt the Oni's warm breath over her flesh as it leaned in to take her breasts into its mouth, biting into her soft orbs with its large flat teeth.

Paladin quietly gasped as she felt it lather her breasts in foul smelling saliva. The Oni held her body in its grasp as it sucked on her breasts, its mouth large enough to engulf her entire breasts, glazing her orbs in a thick coating of saliva that oozed down her torso and into her panties, further soaking it. She gritted her teeth as it defiled her body, and the intense sucking caused her body to heat up even more and she could feel her pussy moistening.

The Oni smelled her arousal and ceased it feasting on her breasts, dropping her onto her knees. She knelt on the floor, her body felt heating up by it saliva. Paladin saw its large cock pointed at her face, and she knew what it wanted. Having already given up on looking for her teammate, she angled her head so that her mouth was pointed at the shaft and lowered her head.

Paladin's soft, lips kissed the tip of the Oni's cock and spread wide open as she inserted the fat head into her mouth. She moaned a bit as she felt the salty, musky taste on her tongue and it encouraged her to take it in deeper. But the Oni wasn't a patient creature and it reached down to roughly grab her head and pulled her forward, spearing its cock into her throat. The Paladin's eyes grew wide as it speared her throat over and over, shoving its cock deeper into her mouth each time it thrust forward. She clutched the ground under her as it used her mouth as a cock sleeve, trying not to gag as she was forced to deep throat the monster.

Thick ropes of saliva leaked from her stuffed mouth, drooling onto her slicked breasts in a sticky mess. Paladin sucked hard on the cock to get it to cum before she suffocated on the shaft. Every time it pulled back, she would cough up a glob of spit before having her mouth forced open and her throat bulge from swallowing the large member. Its balls, big and full of cum, slapped against her chest like a bell.

Her efforts to get it to cum finally came to fruition as the Oni's thrusts grew more erratic. It gave a loud roar that made her jump before it shoved itself deep into her throat as it climaxed. Paladin's eyes closed shut as she felt the first torrent of hot, thick cum shoot down her throat. It was easily the volume of five full loads, the creamy load searing and tingling her throat, coating her esophagus as it reached her stomach. Her dainty hands clutched the Oni's thick thighs as it continued to pump her stomach full of seed, goo shooting thickly down her thirsty gullet, her belly feeling heavy at all the sloppy sperm she was ingesting straight from the tap. Then the Oni's release finally died down and it pulled its cock from her mouth with a disgusting wet noise.

Paladin panted from the rough treatment she got, her mouth and tongue tasting like cum. Then she felt her stomach tense up and she bent over, vomiting up a stomach full of jizz onto the ground. The thick load spilled onto the ground in a sticky mess, forming a yellowish puddle beneath her. She stopped coughing up the jizz and panted from the effort, her chin and chest covered in the semen that she just vomited.

She was so busy recovering from the intense throat fucking that she didn't notice the Oni getting behind her until she felt herself get pushed forward onto her hands and knees. She tried to stay upright, but then she felt the mouth grab her waist and tear off her lower underwear to get access to her dripping pussy. She whimpered as she felt the fat cockhead press against her lower lips, trying to gain entry into her folds. Once it got a strong hold on her hips, it shot its hips forward and buried all twelve inches into her twat, stretching her cunt wide and punching straight through her cervix into her womb.

Paladin's cry joined the symphony of pleasured moans as she felt the wrist thick impale her without any warning or preparation. She hung her head as she felt it start fucking her, each thrust spreading her wide and filling her up. Her mouth hung open and she drooled at the feeling of being stuffed mercilessly. Being the conservative lover that she was, Paladin was accustomed to this kind of relentless fucking and rough treatment.

The Oni grunted like the animal that it was, pounding into her without any care for her dwindling sanity or her sore pussy. All it cared about was getting its fix from her and returning to his boss. It grabbed her long hair and pulled her head back to see the blank, lust crazed expression on her face. It was a look that many women wore when assaulted by a horny monster, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, breasts shaking in tandem with her body with each violent thrust into her warm, wet depths. The oni used her hair as reins to hold onto her as it plundered her pussy.

After nearly an hour of intense fucking, the sex drunk Paladin felt the cock within her start to swell and knew that it was almost time to its climax. She used what little strength she had to clench her inner muscles around the thrusting cock to increase friction and shorten the amount of time she had to wait before getting all that cum into her body. She couldn't wait anymore, she needed its cum now!

The Oni felt her tightening around its cock and it snorted before increasing the strength of its thrusts. It felt that tell-tale tingle in its balls and knew that the end was approaching. It strengthened its grip on her hips and gave one last thrust that punched all the way into her womb. At that moment if began to hose down her baby cavity with massive amount of cum that no human man can match. Paladin's eyes rolled up into her head and she breathlessly squealed as she felt her womb and pussy get flooded and filled to capacity. She felt its muscles tense up before shooting another thick wad into her pussy, this time causing it to overflow. The excess semen leaked out of her pussy, around the cock plugging her hole before leaking down her thighs in a sticky waterfall, forming another puddle on the ground. Completely exhausted at this point, Paladin fell forward out of its grip and onto her front, moaning and panting from her orgasm.

The Oni still held onto her hips as it pumped more cum into her before releasing her waist, letting her body fall off its cock. It spurted a few more creamy globs onto her back and asscheeks before it stopped cumming. Looking down at her immobile body, the Oni reached down and picked her up throwing her over its shoulder like she was just a sack of potatoes. It turned to the exit and taking her to the breeding room too!


End file.
